Crooked Little World
by naughtykittekat
Summary: “Whatever…stories. We need a cover,” Dean mumbled as he tried to come up with a plausible explanation for everything that just happened. It was damn well going to put a wrench into everything, and it had such impeccable timing, what with the war and all.


**A/N 1:** Hi... So just wanted to say that there are general spoilers for Seasons 1-4 & and Season 5 up through the current episodes (5.06 as of 10/28/09)

**A/N 2:** There's lot of language in this as well.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not part of Kripke's staff and make no profit off of this. Copyright to him on Supernatural. Idea however is mine.

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester were no strangers to the road. They crisscrossed the United States of America more times then they cared count. The road was always the same grey-black dotted with yellow no matter where they went, it was a constant in their life. Sometimes, the road was slicked with rain, others trodden with snow or so dry that it shimmered deliriously in the distance. But, it didn't judge them, it didn't talk back, and it kept its distance between the brothers and rubber of the tires.

Neither brother would have it any other way either. They both were addicted to the dizzy blur that blew past the windows. Sure, sometimes in the dark of the night they wished and dreamed of that perfect normal world, but they lived with the knowledge that if they didn't do anything, no one would. Thus, 'sacrifice' was a way of life for the two of them, hell, their whole family. The love 'em and leave 'em attitude Dean has about women, the extra manly exterior he clings to, the way Sam's given up Jessica's memory, the reason he drank the demon blood, even the way their father emotionally abandon them and sought vengeance for his wife. All their lives they've given up everything they've ever loved, or had it taken away.

The Winchesters even gave up their lives for each other, and only Dean seems to have been lucky enough to be given another chance, beyond the contract bound him. A Lazarus that walks amongst men, men who can never truly understand what it means to have gone to Hell and come back. They live out an epic family dysfunction, a constant state of terror of being without one another, yet constantly surrendering their souls like currency so that their family can live just a little longer, seemingly never following their own rules about life and death that govern their work.

They walk a tricky road, fighting for humanity in a time of war between angels and demons. It's filled with cheap hotels, even cheaper booze, and the occasional skin mag. Magic fingers are always a plus. After all, they are human, they need to live a little because being righteous is a bitch and if anything it requires that a person be far from innocent.

***

It was another long night on the road when the old black Impala, that ferried the Winchester brothers everywhere, slowly pulled to the shoulder somewhere on county road PP between DePere and Wrightstown, Wisconsin. The deep recesses of the night tried to hide an old clunker twisted around an unforgiving tree. The only sign of life being emergency lights that flashed to a tense beat as steam rose from the crunched up hood.

Dean was first out of the car, Sam not far behind him. They hadn't seen any other cars pass them on the road in quite awhile. There was no telling, how long the truck had been there, at this point only God knew. But, if there was anything they could do to help, they would.

Sam reached the driver door and shouted to Dean on the passenger side, "Dean, there's someone in here!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean mumbled, the leaves crunching underfoot as he made his way to Sam's side. He was reaching into the vehicle feeling a woman's neck. "Is there a pulse?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's steady, but weak," Sam said as he pushed off the window frame carefully because of the glass. "We need to get her out."

A young woman sat upright in the driver's seat, she was in her early twenties. Blonde hair matted with blood against her forehead from the brunt of the impact with the steering wheel. Dean thanked some lucky star, because the woman's eyes still moved underneath the pale skin of her eyelids even though her head lolled to the side strangely. "Sweetheart, we're going to try to move you, okay?" Dean told her softly as he reached down to undo the seatbelt she wore.

"Help… help my babies," she moaned hoarsely twisting in her seat towards the voice she heard, desperate to get out of the tangle of machinery.

Dean wrenched his arm out of the car and stepped back getting a better look at the woman in the dark. He noticed her engorged midsection, "She's fucking pregnant," he exclaimed running a hand though his short dark locks. "Do you think it's even safe to move her?" he asked Sam with worry etched in the corners of his hazel eyes.

"Dude, fuck if know… Dad didn't exactly cover birthing in emergency medic training," Sam said sarcastically giving his brother a dirty look and running a hand through his coffee coloured hair desperately. "Bullet holes, stab wounds, I'm your man. But… labour?" He shrugged his wide shoulders, "Is she even in labour?"

"I-I don't know," Dean said sounding slightly perplexed. He tried to open the door but it was locked, he tried from the inside but had no luck. It was jammed. He pulled off his crackling brown leather jacket and draped it over the broken window frame. He motioned for Sam, "Here… Help me pull her through the window."

Sam moved closer and fished his knife out of his sleeve, "Let's undo the seatbelt," he said slashing at the tight straps holding the shivering woman in place.

Together they both carefully started to pull the woman out of the car. They went slowly, but as they pulled, Dean could tell from the way the woman gripped his hand that she wasn't in pain just from the car accident. "Dean, I think she's going into labour," Sam said in a strained voice as the woman was surely breaking his long fingers.

Dean nodded, "Oh, yeah, this baby's coming now …Let's just get her out first. Hold her by her arms. I'm going to grab for her legs." He used his advantage on the slight incline of the ditch to reach in and grab the woman's legs. Together the brothers lifted and carried her slowly back towards the impala.

"Please… Help," she said roughly as she was laid on a grassy area of the ground near the road in the weak pool of light cast by the Impala's three headlights.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck it all. Sam, go grab a couple blankets. And a soft shirt from the clean laundry bag," Dean barked out and kneeled in front of the woman as Sam ran away. He had just wanted to find a hotel. Get some fucking sleep and maybe some bacon and eggs in the morning. Really, he didn't think it was too much to ask. "Hey, umm… I—Well what's your name?"

"Maia," she said tightly as contraction gripped her body.

"Well, Maia, I'm going to check and see if I can…if I can see anything," Dean shuddered as he lifted the woman's dress and bunched it around her hips. He had his eyes closed tightly. He never ever wanted to do anything like this. Babies were meant to be born in hospitals, where men sat in the waiting room and never had to see the grossness of childbirth. Dean didn't really care if that sounded sexist, the miracle of birth should remain a mystery to some people… it just should.

Beneath Maia's sweaty brow, her blue eyes crinkled into a smile, "You should really open your eyes, Dean." She laughed softly at the terrified face stretched on his chiselled features. "I believe you'll do just fine…" she replied cryptically and smiled.

Dean gingerly leaned down between the woman's legs and pulled off her underwear, it was safe to say that no sexual thoughts entered his brain. _That's a first_, he thought to himself as he threw the wet garment away and heard it slop against a tree or something. He steeled himself and quickly as he could he looked and drew back. He jumped up quickly and ran to a nearby bush, the Cheetos and coffee from the last pit stop no longer wanted to stay down. "Um… I think you might have to start pushing," he said roughly voice raw as he walked back to the woman. He kneeled in front of her again. "Sam! Hurry up! She's crowning or whatever. I can see the head!"

Sam returned and threw open one of the larger blankets. He placed the rest of the blankets, first aid kit and a bottle of Jose next to Dean. "I called the police. They're on their way. But let's get her on here," and they moved her on to the blanket. Not an operating table but it would have to do. Sam then sat behind the woman gathering her in his arms allowing her to lean against him. He used his long limbs as brace for the woman. He knew that if she was going to give birth, which at this point was highly likely, pushing without something behind her probably wouldn't work very well.

Dean saw the bottle and reached out for it. He'd be damned if he was going to do the rest of this without one good drink. He took a long swallow and savoured the deep burn it caused in his throat. "Okay, let's do this. Maia, I'm going… Shit, Sam wake her up!" Dean shouted as he dropped the bottle and placed the woman's feet on his shoulders. Sam shook her hard, forgetting to scold Dean for drinking. The young woman was seized by another contraction but her eyes fluttered open. "Maia! Maia! PUSH!" Dean shouted.

The woman did just that. She grunted and pushed bracing herself on Sam and Dean, using them for leverage. "That's the head. We need one more. Come on, Maia!" Dean shouted.

"One more, you can do it, Maia!" Sam whispered encouragingly in her ear. When she began the push, he winced as she again gripped his hand hard crushing the knuckles together. When she finished the cries from the newborn rang in the dead silence of the night. Maia sedately smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean set the child on the ground between its mother's legs. "We have a boy." He said as he reached for a scissors from the first aid kit to cut the cord with and bundled him gently in the clean flannel, just like he used to when Sammy was a baby.

Sam moved to go and help Dean with the new child but Maia held on to him with a strength he didn't think she had. "There's another," she croaked out so that Sam could hear.

"Dean! She's having twins!" Sam yelled at his brother, voice going up an octave he didn't think he could still manage these days.

"Fuck… Okay," Dean sighed and moved the child out of the way assuming the position he was in earlier.

Three good, hard, long pushes and the other child's screams penetrated the darkness of the night. He rewrapped the twins together in the shirt and placed them on their mother's heaving chest. They were small; he guessed maybe five pounds apiece. "Maia, you have a boy and a girl."

Dean noticed that she was still bleeding and a lot at that, "Maia, I-I-…" he stuttered. She was haemorrhaging and he packed one of the spare towels against her. Maia and Dean shared a long look and she just nodded gracedfully. "I don't know what to do… I wasn't trained for this..."

"It's okay," she said softly. "I wasn't meant to raise them." Looking affectionately at the children, she nuzzled them and took a moment to herself to be with them. They were never her children, but they spent nine months inside her growing, being created and she was a part of that.

Sam's hazel eyes went back and forth between Dean's pale face and the babies. "Help is on the way, just hang in there," he said soothingly to Maia, who was looking also looking grotesquely ashen by the second. He wanted to go to Dean, who was clearly struggling because he couldn't save this woman. Sam knew the signs, the low timbre of his voice, and the darkened eyes devoid of anything. He was hurting.

"No, no. I don't have much time. These are your children," her eyes met Dean's and he was shocked by the lucid sincerity he saw there. "Sam and Dean Winchester, it has been ordained that you are their guardians, their fathers. Meet Lux Abbott and Asher Ezra Winchester. Only the two of you can see that they fulfil their destinies. I was a virgin, but they are not children of God. They are yours. Body and soul," Maia kissed each tiny little baby on the nose. "Born divinely to deserving fathers…"

Sam looked at Dean and it was an unspoken agreement that they both thought she was some kind of crazy, but maybe the blood loss had something to do with that. "I'll go get another shirt," Sam said and tried to get up but she didn't move to make it easier.

"No. There isn't much time. Just keep them and love them not like they are your own, but as your own. Because they are. Love them… keep them…" Maia sighed breathlessly and she sagged against Sam's hard chest, her limp hand slid from away from the children as she passed on to the Elysian Fields that awaited her.

Neither Dean nor Sam moved, the cries of the infants petering off in the distance of their minds. "Dean?" Sam tried first still holding Maia's cooling form in his arms, the babies still resting in arms of the woman who carried them.

"Sammy?" Dean replied softly, almost a whisper as he still sat on the back of his legs eyes unfocused off in the distance. "Do you think it's real?"

"What's real anymore?" Sam asked cynically. "Last week we were supposed to kill the Anti-Christ, which can I point out also a virgin birth. This week we're given what? The Christ Twins?" Sam rolled his eyes, but it was lost on his brother.

"Whatever…stories. We need a story," Dean mumbled as he tried to come up with a plausible explanation for everything that just happened. He put another blanket over the children trying to keep them warm until the authorities showed up.

* * *

**A/N 3:**Okay so now that you've read the first chapter..** Please Review!** I assure there is more to come. Currently editing chapters 3 and 4. So feed the muse! Also, will **eventually be rated M for Wincest ;)** If that isn't your cuppa coffee, you don't have to come back I will understand. This story is my only** slightly more realistic** take on the MPreg genre and the plot bunny was just nagging me to come out. I wanted to see them with babies.. and I just thought this was the way to go.. It's widely accept by about a bazillion people who practice Christianity.


End file.
